1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners, and more particularly to a fastening for securing hooks and eyes, buttons, studs, etc. to a garment, the fastening having at least two spikes projecting from a base for being pierced through the garment and for being clenched at the underside of the garment.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, known hook and eye members 1, 2 have fastening means which comprises a flat base 3 and a pair of flat spikes 4, 4 projecting perpendicularly from the base 3 for being pierced through a garment and then for being clenched at their tip end portions, to take a hasp (not shown) at the underside of the garment. However, because of its merely flat configuration, the prior fastening tends to be easily bent or otherwise deformed around the shoulder or joint between the base 3 and the respective spike 4 when the latter is pierced and clenched, especially if the garment is made of twilled thick fabric such as denim. With this arrangement, accurate and stable attachment of the hook and eye members 1, 2 is difficult to achieve.